darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
126
Burke and Roger search for Victoria while the ghosts of Josette and Bill appear to Matthew. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Though it is now late at night, the lights of Collinwood are still burning. A man has arrived who could rescue me from the Old House where I am held prisoner, a prisoner of a crazed, desperate man who has just decided to kill me. Matthew has decided to kill Victoria because he believes the Widows want blood. Victoria attempts to plead with him, but to no avail. As Matthew leaves the Old House, Victoria begins to cry, begging for someone to help her. Act I Burke tries to get answers from David while Roger continues to be wry. Burke orders Roger around concerning David, to whom he offers amnesty if he offers up his secret. David finally tells him about seeing Bill's ghost and the ghost's warning. He tells Burke that Victoria is with Matthew, but he's sure Matthew won't hurt her. Matthew eyes, then sharpens, an axe. Victoria sobs. Josette's portrait comes to life and her ghost speaks to Victoria, telling her not to be afraid before leaving. David tries to explain before telling Burke where to find Victoria. He said he was trying to help Matthew because he was his friend and he thought he was innocent. David tells them about the secret room at the Old House. Matthew, axe in hand, returns and Victoria tells Matthew she saw the ghost of Josette. Roger doesn't know of any secret rooms in the Old House. David tells Burke how to get into the Old House's secret panel. Burke orders Roger to get him a gun; after a talk, Roger decides to get two and go along with him. Victoria tells Matthew about Josette's warning and how it means she should not die because of the Widows. She also threatens that the ghosts will haunt him if he kills her. Act II Matthew prepares to behead Victoria when he hears ghostly voices calling his name. He goes to investigate and kill whatever is making the noise. Bill's ghost appears singing What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor? and Matthew attempts to ax-hack it. The ghosts of the Widows appear, converging on Matthew and telling the deranged fugitive they want his life. Victoria hears Matthew's screams and shouts to him when they abruptly stop. Burke shouts back; he and Roger find and untie Victoria, who tells them to be careful--Matthew has an axe! Burke offers to carry Victoria; the trio exits the secret room and find Matthew, slumped in a chair. The two men order him to come quietly; he falls over dead. Memorable quotes : Roger: What did the ghost say, "Boo"? ---- : Burke: I won't shoot you, Collins. However, I've thought about it quite a bit. Victoria (To a menacing Matthew): "I'm not an animal, I'm a human being!" - Almost identical to the most famous line in the movie, "The Elephant Man" (1980) Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette Collins → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy * Betty Beaird as Ghost (voice only, uncredited) * Jacqueline Bertrand as Ghost (voice only, uncredited) * Janet Burtis as Ghost (uncredited) * Toni Darnay as Ghost (uncredited) * Marin Riley as Ghost (uncredited) * Elizabeth Swain as Ghost (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of Frank Schofield and the character Bill Malloy. * Final appearance of character Matthew Morgan. He only appears in recycled footage from the end of this episode in the teaser of 127. Actor Thayer David would play additional characters later in the series. * At the end of the closing credits, the announcer says "On behalf of our sponsors, we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production." * Kathryn Leigh Scott is credited as Maggie Evans, who in fact does not appear in this episode. Presumably this mistake came about from her appearing as the ghost of Josette Collins. Story * Bill Malloy's ghost sings What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?, which was previously revealed to be a favorite of his in 85. * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's ghost appears to Victoria. The voices of the widows call out to Matthew. The ghosts of Bill Malloy and the widows appear to Matthew. Bloopers and continuity errors * Alexandra Moltke mistakenly says the line "There are no such things as widows, they don't exist!" in response to Thayer David's line which should have used the word "ghosts". * When David Henesy comes down stairs in the opening teaser, the boom microphone hovers into view. * In the scene loading the shot guns, Roger fumbles loading the second shell and discards it in his pocket. * When the "dead" Matthew falls forward out of the chair, actor Thayer David can be seen breaking the fall with his hands as he hits the floor. * During the slate reading at the top of the show, someone talks and the announcer (who sounds annoyed) says "He's talking! Can you hear me? Do you want me to slate it again or what!?" * Thayer David has clearly never sharpened an axe in real life. The way he's holding it, the grindstone just barely contacts the cutting edge. Besides he is sharpening the axe with the wheel turning into it --- a real NO NO! * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. End credits announcement On behalf of our sponsors, we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 126 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 126 0126